


Incentive

by thatnerdemryn



Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, BAMF Isabelle Lightwood, BAMF Maia Roberts, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Flirting, Girls in Love, Gun Violence, Murder Girlfriends, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/thatnerdemryn
Summary: "Babe, I love you, I really do, but you’re about to walk into a room that contains three men twice your size all pointing guns in your direction. Sorry I don’t wanna fluster you before you face them head on,” Maia responded, the keyboard still clicking rapidly much to Izzy’s dismay.“You think you can distract me enough to get me killed? That’s pretty egotistical of you, don’t you think,babe?” Izzy whispered.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Maia Roberts
Series: Em's Femslash February 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144373
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notquiteascrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just A Simple Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736861) by [notquiteascrazy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy). 



> For Em's Femslash February free-for-all. Lex asked for BAMF Maiabelle and I chose the two most badass ladies to ever exist outside of the canon universe. If you haven't already, go check out [Just a Simple Mission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736861) for even more BAMF Maiabelle with BAMF Malec!!

“It’s weird without Alec here,” Izzy noted, peaking around one of the many walls that had the target’s home turning into a maze rather quickly. 

_ “Why is that?” _ Maia said distractedly, her voice chiming through the earpiece latched solidly in her ear. The sounds of keyboard clicks and metallic clangs echoed through and Izzy could practically see the multitude of screens in front of Maia channeling through the rooms Izzy was passing, searching for danger. She knew he had nothing to worry about with Maia as her guardian angel. 

“Well, for one, he seems to be the one to keep the conversation going with you,” Izzy said with a scoff, wiping a small trail of nervous sweat that had fallen down her forehead. 

_ “Hey, that’s not true. We have plenty of conversation!” _ Maia argued before her voice turned professional.  _ “Next room on your right. Two other men and the target. They’re on either side of the door in perfect position for you, beautiful,” _ Maia flirted, seemingly sensing the annoyance in Izzy’s tone. 

“You only talk to me when there’s something work-related to say,” Izzy complained. It was petty and she knew it, but it was her first mission without Alec - he was too busy on his stupid honeymoon to help his sister out - and it wasn’t like she and Maia were keeping their relationship a  _ secret _ from anyone. Even if the coms were recorded, a little banter would have been nice to ease the tension she had felt at being mostly alone. 

_ “Babe, I love you, I really do, but you’re about to walk into a room that contains three men twice your size all pointing guns in your direction. Sorry I don’t wanna fluster you before you face them head on,”  _ Maia responded, the keyboard still clicking rapidly much to Izzy’s dismay. 

“You think you can distract me enough to get me killed? That’s pretty egotistical of you, don’t you think,  _ babe _ ?” Izzy whispered. She grabbed at the weapons on her hips, clicking off the safety of one gun while readying the other for battle. Three men meant at least two guns, though she was pretty sure she only needed one. 

_ “If you can kill every single one of those men in less than a minute, I’ll be waiting on our bed in nothing but that deep purple lingerie set you bought me for your birthday last year when you get home,”  _ Maia challenged and Izzy perked up at the image that raced through her head. 

“One minute?” Izzy asked as she stepped toward the door, heels clicking menacingly in the otherwise silent home. 

_ “One minute,” _ Maia confirmed.  _ “They’re still in their same positions, ready for you even more so now since you refused to wear the quiet shoes today,” _ Maia chastised which garnered another roll of her eyes from Izzy. 

Without another word, Izzy used one of the heels Maia had judged seconds before to kick open the wooden door. Gunshots resounded through the air, but Izzy was already sliding into the room on her knees, guns aimed at the two men on either side. It only took six bullets to end them and she was face to face with the initial target. She knew his name, but she had learned long ago that remembering it wasn’t in her best interest. 

“I would let you speak, but I only have a few seconds before I miss the chance to see my girlfriend in lingerie,” Izzy said as the man ran at her, a large blade aiming straight for her neck. Izzy fought him off, her wrists blocking each move from the target with perfect precision as Maia kept her up to date with security. 

_ “Ten seconds, baby,” _ Maia muttered, excitement in her tone as if she thought Izzy wouldn’t succeed. Just as Maia started her five second countdown, Izzy grabbed a hold of the butt of the knife with one hand and the target’s wrist in the other. She twisted it and with a loud crack, turned it enough so that he was falling into his own blade. 

“Three, two, one,” Izzy finished the countdown before glancing up at the camera she knew Maia had hacked into. She waved and blew a kiss as she cleaned the small amount of blood from her hands. 

_ “I shouldn’t have told you where they were located. It would’ve taken more than a minute if you weren’t prepared,” _ Maia argued and to Izzy’s satisfaction, the clicks of the keys had stopped. 

“You would never send me into a room blind, Maia. You’re too good at your job for that,” Izzy countered as she reached for her discarded guns and holstered them on her hips. 

_ “I love you too much to let you  _ die _ , you mean,” _ Maia stated gruffly. Izzy could easily imagine the way Maia crossed her arms over her chest and the pout that definitely formed on her face at losing. They were both competitive, but with each other, it was downright dangerous. 

“I love you, too. I’ll see you in an hour,” Izzy said with a wink at the camera. She grabbed the knife from the target’s stomach and catapulted it at the lens before taking out her earpiece. She wasn’t  _ trying _ to piss Maia off, but a heated girlfriend meant that home would be that much more fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Tumblr](https://thatnerdemryn.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemryn/) for chaotic content. 
> 
> If your looking to scream about Shadowhunters and don't know where to go, come join a super fun [Discord](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
